


raise a little hell

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [31]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Halloween, Kissing, Love Confessions, Summoning, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: halloween night and a game of truth or dare
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	raise a little hell

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31: Trick  
> wow can't believe I did this again.

Though somewhat of an outcast in Winter River, Lydia had amassed a small friend group since moving here all those years ago. There was Fox, a girl she met her senior year, who shared her affinity for goth music, style, and overall culture. They met Holden a few years later, while applying to a job at a local antique store. Not as outwardly spooky as them, he practiced witchcraft in his spare time. 

It was Halloween night, and each of their favorite nights of the year. It was one of the things that brought them all together. This was a special one too, as Lydia was the last of them to turn 21, meaning she officially could buy alcohol herself. This wasn’t to say they hadn’t gotten shit faced drunk on the last few Halloween’s, but there was something satisfying about being able to buy it legally.

They spend the sacred night outside of a graveyard. There’s a clearing behind their favorite one, and a short walk through the cemetery takes them to it. They’re able to enjoy it, but don’t stay long enough to disturb the graves. Holden taught the girls to leave offerings, flowers and coins and such. 

Lydia, with her good whiskey, and it’s only tasty because of how she obtained it, otherwise it’s pretty cheap, suggests a drinking game of truth or dare. Nothing is required if you’re uncomfortable with it, but you gotta take a sip if you want to skip. 

They go through quite a few rounds. Some dares include spending five minutes alone in the woods, star tipping, kissing the other two (platonically of course), calling old high school acquaintances, among other things. Truths are the usual, who do you like, fuck marry kills, ranking anything that can come to mind. They each go along with most of the options, but with truths and dares being fired rapid speed, it’s hard not to get wasted. By the time the bottle is half gone, they’re all lying on the ground, looking at the stars. Sitting up had become too much of a hassle. 

They look quite ridiculous. Every year they do a group costume, despite not going to parties or anything of the sort. This year's theme was Halloween. Fox was Michael, as she could pass as the most intimidating. Lydia was Laurie, and Holden was Loomis. In their state, the Michael mask, Laurie wig, and Loomis beard had all been discarded. Parts of their costumes likely wouldn’t be coming home with them.

“Hey, Lydia hasn’t gone in forever.” Holden remarks, after spilling way too many sloppy details about his first kiss. It’s true, she had been lost in looking at the sky. It wasn’t her fault they were so mesmerizing. 

“Fine, fine.” She tells them, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. It’s hard to break out of that trance like state of mind once she’s entered it. “Who’s going to ask me?” Fox raises her hand, to which Lydia gestures for her to go on.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” There was no way she trusted herself with a truth after she just watched what Holden incriminated himself with. 

“I dare you to… call that ghost of yours and kiss him.” It’s a bit more out in the open than Fox usually is, but she has been known to encourage Lydia to do something along those lines for a while now. Her and Beej have been spending a lot more time together lately, and he was actually being decent to her. Decent isn’t even the right word, Lydia thinks he’s treating her special. She hates to even think it, but she’s falling for him a little bit.

This is no secret to her friends, with whom she tells everything to. They know about the bad things he did before, and they know all the good he’s been doing for her now. They’ve basically been begging her to do something about her feelings. Fox and Holden always have her best interests in heart, so if they really think she should go for it, he must be good enough for her. But tonight is not the night.

“Pass the bottle.” Lydia holds her hand out, but Fox, who is currently in possession of it, makes no attempt to give it to her. “C’mon Fox, no way I’m doing that.”

“If not now, when? You know you’re just going to chicken out if we tell you to do it tomorrow.” That is true. Despite her drunken state, and how aware she is of it, she’s slightly more willing to call him tonight. That isn’t saying much though, as she wasn’t anywhere close to admitting her feelings in the slightest before tonight. Her hand ever so slowly goes from completely extended, to not at all. 

“Fine.” 

“Yes!” Fox is more enthusiastic, but Holden lets out a happy laugh from the ground. Lydia murmurs his name three times, half expecting him not to show up, even though he’s bound two. A few years back, she had invited him to hang out on Halloween, and he had said no. It’s his busiest night of the year. Their friendship wasn’t what it is now though. He appears.

Her friends cover their mouths. Both are sitting up. They’ve only met the ghost once or twice, Lydia guesses the shock is still new to them. Beetlejuice seems spaced out being here, as himself and Lydia didn’t make any plans. He dusts off his suit, and crouches down to her level.

“What’s up babes?” Fox laughs off to the side at the pet name. Lydia silently begs her to shut up. She puts the bottle to her side, and beckons him closer to her. 

“I gotta do something.” He nods, assuming she just wants to talk. What he’s not expecting however, is for Lydia to balance herself by holding his lapels, pulling him towards her, and kissing him. It doesn’t last more than a few seconds, but it definitely isn’t a peck either. She pulls back, both of them forget her friends are watching on. Lydia thinks she sees stars in his eyes.

She lets go of his jacket, and starts to laugh. She doesn’t mean to, it’s a mix of shock and alcohol. Fox and Holden, unsure of what to do, nervously join her. Beej isn’t laughing though, and when she looks up at his face, he just seems hurt. The stars are gone. 

“You can joke with me all you want, you know I rib on you too. That was just mean though.” He stands, and Lydia is shocked. She’s never seen him get that vulnerable, especially in front of people that aren’t her. He’s frazzled though. Work was long, and he didn’t need to have a wish fulfilled and then pulled out from under him immediately afterwards. He storms off, into the trees behind them. Holden is the first to express concern.

“Is he okay?”   
  
“No, but he’s just pouting. If he really wanted to not talk he would’ve disappeared. I think he wants to be with me alone.” She explains. Lydia gives the bottle to Holden, and goes after her best friend. She meets him out of the sight of her friends, though she knows they’d probably try and sneak a look no matter how far they go. 

“Beej?” 

“It’s fine, who wouldn’t want a piece of this?” His demeanor has changed, he seems okay now. Lydia can tell he’s faking though, he uses humor to cover up just about everything.

“It wasn’t a joke.” She tells him, and he looks at her. The surprise shines through. “I mean, it was a dare. But Fox only did because she knows I like you.” Lydia can’t meet his eyes, she’s blushing too hard. 

“You like  _ me?”  _ It should make sense. She’s wanted him in her life more and more lately. She always wants to be affectionate, and tells him things she says she doesn’t tell anyone else. And with all that, Beetlejuice still doesn’t get it, he’s him. He doesn’t deserve love, let alone Lydia’s. 

“Yep.” She looks up at him, with those big eyes of hers, and he thinks he loves her back. They stare at each other in those seconds, neither sure what to say. “Nevermind.” Lydia breaks the silence. “It was stupid. You’re busy and I’m drunk.” She starts to go back, but he stops her.

“I’m never too busy for you.” Wow this is gonna take a lot of strength. “Babes, you gotta know that I like you too.”

“You do?” She says it like it’s the craziest thing in the world, like she doesn’t drive him mad every time she looks his way. He pulls her closer to him, and brushes some hair out of her face. It’s useless, it’s a complete mess, but so are they.

“Mhm.” He nods, and before Beetlejuice can do so himself, Lydia pulls him into their tightest hug ever.

“Thank you.” She whispers into his shoulder.

“For what?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” 

“Now kiss!” A shout sounds from a nearby bush. Lydia pulls away, wiping any wetness from her eyes. 

“You guys ruin everything.” She rolls her eyes. “You wanna join us, or do you have work stuff?” He offers his hand to her.

“I could go a few rounds.” Free booze and a beautiful woman at his side, how could he refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
